Feelings 2: The Innocent Feelings I Have Towards You
by Ritska
Summary: Gohan and Videl have succesfully raised a child for 4 years...now here comes another one! What will happen this time in their crazy lives? Read and find out! BTW This is a continuum from my last story, Feelings, so if you haven't read that then I suggest you read it before reading this one. You don't have to though...It's your choice... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Delivery **

"Hey daddy! Look at me! Come on daddy! Look!" Pan whines to her father as they're sitting in the waiting room in the hospital.

"Sweety, can you wait until we can go visit your mommy? Then you can show both of us, okay?" Gohan asks his daughter nicely.

"Okay..." Pan says as she slumps down into her chair.

"Please don't be sad, hun. You're going to see your mommy really soon." Gohan says to try and cheer her up. She looks up at him.

"Can I sit in your lap, daddy?" Pan asks as she looks at him with puppy dog eyes. He smiles.

"Of course you can, Pan. Come on." He says back as he pats his lap. She smiles back and climbs into his lap.

"Hey daddy?"

"Ya?"

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Pan asks with her face towards the floor as Gohan rubs her head.

"Yes, I think she is, baby." Gohan replies still rubbing her head soothingly. The truth was Gohan wasn't as sure as he says he is. There's a lot of screaming coming from Videl's hospital room. It was kind of scarring him a little bit. He was anxious, but he can't wait until he gets to see her face again and the new face of his little girl or boy. He was excited, but that was also making him anxious. After a couple hours Pan had fallen asleep in Gohan's lap and he kept rubbing her head. Pan always did like that. She always claimed that she would never be able to go to bed until her daddy rubbed her head until she fell asleep. So, every night Gohan rubs Pan's head and talks to her soothingly to go to bed. She was a lot like her mother. Gohan does something similar to Videl when they go to bed. He loves how much his daughter and wife are so alike. Actually, Videl claims that Pan is a lot like him more than her, but Gohan can see both of them in her. Pan has Videl and Gohan's raven black hair, Gohan's onyx eyes, Gohan's fighting spirit, Videl's persistence and curiosity, and Videl's smile and looks. Gohan looks down at his daughter and smiles. He remembers the day she was born very clearly. Boy, what a busy day that was... This time though, he was there for her when she needed him. He was happy he could be there. Then, the doctor come out of the room and stops in front of Gohan. Gohan gently picks his daughter up, not disturbing her sleep, and starts to talk to the doctor. "How is she?" He asks.

"She was in labor for almost 3 days, and she is alive and well and has given birth to a healthy new born baby boy." The doctor replies. Gohan smiles in relief. "You can go in and see her if you'd like." The doctor says as he walks away. Gohan nods a thank you and proceeds to Videl's room. When he gets there he sets Pan down on a chair, and a nurse is there and gives him his baby boy. Gohan smiles at the child. This one definitely takes on Gohan's side of the family; the kid was born with Goku's hairstyle, and no doubt he has Gohan's eyes.

_'I wonder what he's going to be like. We already have such an amazing child, so he must be just as amazing.' _Gohan thinks to himself as he holds the calm baby. Videl starts to stir in her sleep and wakes up.

"Hey, Videl, how are ya feeling?" Gohan asks.

"Good." She says groggy. "Can I see him?" Videl asks as she holds out her arms. Gohan nods and hands her their baby boy. "How is our other child?" She asks.

"Good, she's fast asleep. She's going to be so happy to hear that she has a brother." Gohan says with a smile.

"Speaking of which," Videl starts. "What are we going to name our new child?" Videl asks.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Gohan asks back.

"Hmmm...How about Gage?" Videl asks. Gohan shakes his head.

"How about we continue the 'Go' pattern and call him Goken." Videl suggests. Gohan thinks about this for a minute and then says, "That's perfect." Videl smiles. "Then, that's your new name, mister. Goken, my new baby boy." Videl says as she holds him up into the air. Gohan smiles and just watches his wife for a little.

**I know, this was a really short chapter, but this was all I was going to put anyways. I hope you liked it and I will update whenever I can, so please be patient and I appreciate your comments and personal opinions. See you later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Ashes **

**5 years later **

"Mommy! Daddy! Panny!" Yells a 5 year old Goken.

"What's wrong Goken?" Gohan asks drying off his hands followed by Videl and a 9 year old Pan.

"Oh, never mind. It's gone now." Goken says as he turns around to look at them.

"Well, hey, are you excited? Today is your 5th birthday! Come here little man!" Gohan exclaims as he runs and picks up Goken and twirls him around. Goken giggles madly and Videl looks on at the scene with a smile.

"Hey, do me too daddy!" Pan exclaims as she runs towards her father and brother.

"Raw!Come here!" Gohan yells playfully as he grabs his daughter and son in both arms and squeezes them as they giggle and scream.

"Ma ma! Help us!" Pan and Goken yell together. Videl decides to get in on the fun.

"Oh, no! What ever shall I do! The monster has my children!" Videl exclaims putting her hands on her face.

"Now I've got you!" Gohan yells reaching for Videl as she starts to run. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her down with the rest of them. They all giggle and calm down and savor the moment. "I love you guys." Gohan says as he hugs them all tight.

"We love you too dad." Pan says hugging him back.

"Ya, daddy! You're the best daddy in the whole world!" Goken exclaims outstretching his arms and almost falling over before Gohan caught him.

"Whoa there, sport, don't fall over." Gohan chuckles. Goken chuckles with him.

"Hey you two, we still have to get ready for the family to come over for Goken's birthday." Videl points out.

"That's right. What do you want to do while your mother and sister are tidying things up little man?" Gohan asks while ruffling Goken's hair. Goken thinks for a minute then he smiles.

"Daddy, I want to train with you!" Goken excliams and smiles up brightly at his father. Gohan gives him a weird look.

"Is that all you want to do today?" Gohan asks.

"Yup! I want to get as good as you dad!" Goken praises. Gohan chuckles at this.

"Well we can certainly do that if you want to, but it's gonna take a while for you to be as good as me." Gohan says as he gets up and helps everyone else up.

"Awe, daddy, can I come with you? Please?" Pan begs.

"Sorry, hun, you need to stay here and help your mother with the preparations." Gohan says giving his daughter an apologetic look.

"Oh, she can go. She might do more harm here than help." Videl says remembering last year. Gohan chuckles remembering the same. Good thing they didn't have family coming over that year.

"Yay! Lets go right now!" Goken exclaims.

"Okay, how about you two go get your gi's on and then we'll go." Gohan says.

"Okay!" They both say and run up the stairs. Gohan smiles at them.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle everything on your own?" Gohan asks concerned. Videl smiles at him.

"Yes. Are you sure you'll be able to handle those two kids on your own?" Videl says with a smile. Gohan chuckles.

"I guess you have a point." Gohan says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Daddy! We're ready! Lets go!" Goken yells already out the door.

"Wait up sport! I'm coming!" Gohan replies as he gives Videl a quick hug and follows the two out the door.

"What am I going to do with those three." Videl ponders to herself.

"Hey guys! Hold on! Lets go this way! There's a place over there where we can spar!" Gohan yells to them through the air. They nod and follow their father. After a little bit more of flying the trio come to a stop and land on the ground.

"Is this where we're sparing daddy? It seems a little far from home." Pan says.

"Ya dad, you usually stay closer to home." Goken says.

"I thought it would be a nice change, don't you?" Gohan asks.

"Ya! Now lets spar dad! Me first!" Goken exclaims.

"Of course, you're the birthday boy. Then Pan can have a turn." Gohan says as he looks over at Pan as she nods in agreement. Then, father and son lock horns as the daughter just watches sitting on a nearby rock; waiting for her turn.

**With Videl **

"Ah, almost done with the decorations. I should start on Goken's cake soon." Videl says to herself as she inspects her handiwork. Then, there's a knock at the door. "Coming!" Videl calls. She opens the door to a familiar face. "Oh, hey Bulma! It's so nice to see you again." Videl says as she hugs the blue haired genius.

"Thank you for the hug, but it's not just me. I brought some other people here as well." Bulma said stepping to the side. Videl's face lit up when she saw all of the familiar faces with Bulma.

"Goku! You came! I know that Goken and Pan will be happy. Gohan will be happy too. Yamcha, Tien, Chioutzu, and even my dad." Videl says with a smile. "I'm so glad you all came." She says as she tries to hug all of them at once.

"Videl, I hope you don't mind, but I brang someone with me. His name Uub." Goku says introducing his friend.

"Of course not! Huh? Hey I remember you. I saw you five years ago at the tournament. Nice to see you again. I'm also glad you made friends with Goku instead of someone else. Goku's a good friend to have Uub." Videl says inviting them all inside. She smiles and says, "Well I have to go start on Goken's cake, but you guys can go in the living room and talk for a bit until I'm done. I'll join you then." Videl says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Oh, Videl, I'll help you." Chi Chi says as she follows Videl.

"I would help, but I'm not much on cooking." Bulma says with a wink.

"It's alright, you just relax until Gohan and the kids get back." Videl replies.

"By the way, where are they?" Goku asks.

"Goken wanted Gohan to spar for his birthday, and well Pan wanted to go with them, so I let her. Lets be honest, she probably would've done more damage than helping us fix things up." Videl says as she pops her head out of the kitchen to reply.

"Ya, you're probably right." Goku chuckles. "But I was so looking forward to seeing my son again." Goku sighs.

"Well you could always go get them. It wouldn't hurt; they've already been gone for 4 hours now. The kids should be getting tired anyway." Videl says to cheer up Goku.

"Well, I doubt that. After all they do have Gohan's fighting spirit. But, hey, great idea. I thinks I will go get them." Goku says standing up and putting two fingers on his forehead. Then, he disappears.

**With Gohan **

"Daddy, wake up." Goken says as he gently shakes his father's limp body. "What happened to him Pan?" Goken asks with worry and a tear streaked face.

"He's going to be fine, Goken. All we need to do is get him back home and let him rest." Pan replies calmly.

"We should also tell mommy. That's what she said to do if this happens again, right?" Goken asks just a tiny bit more calm. Pan nods.

"The only problem is how do we get him there? We could try to carry him home. How heavy is he, Goken?" Pan asks.

"I don't know. Hold on." Goken says as he gets up and tries to pick up his unconscious father. "Ugh...he's heavy!" Goken Exclaims trying to pick up his father, but putting him down after failing.

"Okay, well that's a dud. We can't fly or carry him home. Maybe we can go home and get some help!" Pan exclaims satisfied with her solution.

"How will that help? The only one at home is Ma ma and she can't carry dad." Goken points out.

"Shut up, Goken." Pan says angrily.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your brother, Pan. You should know better." Goku says from behind them. They turn around and see one of their favorite people in the whole world.

"Grampa!" They both exclaim running and jumming into their gampa's arms. Goku giggles as he gladly accepts his grandchildren in his arms. "Grampa we missed you so much!" Goken yells as he fails to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

"Ya, grampa, I missed you too." Pan says quietly almost failing to keep in the tears herself.

"Hey, guys. I missed you too." Goku says trying to calm them down. Then, Goku notices his son laying unconscious on the ground. "Hey what happened to him, guys?" Goku asks worried.

"It's okay, Grampa. Papa does this sometimes, but Mama told us to tell her whenever it happens when she's not around." Goken says to reassure Goku.

"Ya, there's been something wrong with Papa lately. He just all of a sudden, out of nowhere, just goes unconscious." Pan concludes.

"What? How long has this been going on?" Goku asks with his brows scrunched together.

"We don't know! You should ask Mama." Goken says.

"I'll be sure to do that. How long has he been like this?" Goku asks.

"For almost an hour now." Pan replies.

"How come you didn't bring him home when it happened?" Goku questioned.

"Well, we aren't the strongest people on the Earth; we couldn't pick him up!" Goken exclaims. Goku chuckles at Goken's child antics.

"Alright, lets get him home then. I'm sure he'll be able to recover faster there." Goku says whie picking up his son. "Wow, you're right; he is kind of heavy. I don't know if I'll be able to do instant transmission holding him and trying to grab you all. Guess we'll just have to fly from here." Goku says with a sigh.

"I'm so glad you came, Grampa! I didn't think you were going to show up." Goken exclaims happily after they take off into the sky.

"Of course! I would never miss either of your birthdays. Hey, your dad didn't take you very far from home did he?" Goku asks looking around at the scenery.

"Actually, this is farther than he usually takes us. He stays close to home just in case one of us gets hurt." Pan answers with a shrug.

"I'm glad he cares about you guys. He's a good father." Goku says with a smile.

"Ya! He's the best dad in the world! And you're the best Grampa in the world!" Goken exclaims with much exaggeration. Goku chuckles at his grandson.

"Hey, I'm not your only grampa. I'm sure your Grampa Hurcule will be very disappointed if he herd that from you." Goku warns.

"So? I'll tell him it to his face." Pan says with a lot of sass. Goku sweat drops.

"I'm not so sure that was my point." Goku clairifies.

"It's true though. You are the best Grampa anyone can have!" Goken yells with a big smile plastered on his face. Goku smiles in defeat.

"Just don't say that to him, okay?" Goku asks.

"Okay." Goken replies a little disappointed himself.

"You should tell him that you love him, you two." I'm sure he missed you guys just as much as I did." Goku says as they're nearing the secondary Son house.

"Okay!" Pan and Goken says cheerfully as they land at the entrance of the house.

"Hey, Pan, can you help me out and open the door?" Goku asks.

"Ya sure Grampa." Pan says as she opens the front door.

"Goten! Can you help me out?" Goku calls to his second son. Everyone looks at the quartet with shock and gasp.

"What happened? He's too powerful for those two to do any real damage." Goten asks remembering back around the time Pan was born and turned into a super saiyin 4.

"The kids told me he just passed out for no aperant reason. Now help me get him up the stairs." Goku instructs as he turns to walk up the stairs. Goten helps him and they both come down in the matter of minutes.

"So, what happened you two?" Bulma questioned.

"Well, Papa was about to unleash a ki blast on Goken when he just, fainted. There was no rhyme or reason, he just fainted and didn't get up." Pan said astonished by her father's weird behavior.

"Ya, it was weird." Goken repeats.

"Is he going to be alright?" Chi Chi asks slowly and worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Chi Chi. He's strong." Bulma says while swishing her fist through the air.

"Well, this whole thing doesn't sit right with me." Vegeta pipes in. "Videl, get in here. I'd like to ask you some questions." Vegeta adds. He has given Gohan a lot of respect ever since he first showed everyone he could become a super saiyin 4.

"Me too. I have some questions too." Goku adds. Videl slowly makes her way into the living room where everyone else was. She sits down and licks her dry lips.

"When did this start happening?" Vegeta asks right away.

"I think it was around a week ago." Videl says.

"How long do these black outs of his last?" Goku asks.

"Well, at first they only lasted seconds."

"At first?" Bulma prompts.

"Then, they got longer. They became minutes, then hours. I have no doubt in my mind that they might turn out to last for days sooner or later." Videl says starting to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Why didn't you call anyone?" Bulma asks.

"What was I supposed to say?" She asks.

"That you needed help, or at least Gohan did." Goku responded.

"I'm sorry. I was actually starting to think that I should take him to the hospital if this kept up." Videl sighs with her head down.

"It's alright, Videl, I'm fine." They herd Gohan say from behind them. "Plus, this is no day to be down; this is Goken's birthday. Lets enjoy it." Gohan says as he walks over and picks up Goken. Goken giggles.

"Ya guys! It's my birthday!" Goken exclaims agreeing with his father. Gohan smiles and tries to lighten up the mood.

"Videl why don't you go get diner started and we'll play some games while you do that. Just let me know if you need help." Gohan says putting Goken on the ground. "Why don't you go pick out a game to play with your uncle Goten and Trunks and your sister?" Gohan suggests. Goken's eyes bug out of his head.

"Really? Okay!" Goken says as he runs down the halway to the game closet. Gohan just laughs at his sons actions.

"Gohan, why us? Why do we have to do it?" Goten asks pointing a finger at himself and Trunks.

"Ya, dad, why us?" Pan asks with a little of ungratefulness.

"Because, you're all still young enough to play games with him. Plus, I'll stop him in about an hour, okay?" Gohan says. They give him a dirty look, but comply as Gohan mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Here's a game we can play." Goken says as he sits down with a board game. The trio sigh as the young one starts to unwrap the game and set it up. For the most part, they just had small talk until Videl finally announced diner was finally ready.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Goku exclaims.

"Goku, you're always hungry." Krillian points out. Goku chuckles.

"I guess you're right." Goku says while rubbing the back of his head and plasters that Son grin on his face. "Wow, the food looks amazing, Videl, thank you!" Goku says as he rubs his hands together.

"Alright guys, dig in." Videl says as she sits down and grabs some food for herself. Gohan has a regular sized plate with a regular sized human diner. This doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl asks. He just kept cutting his meat at really slow pace zoned out. "Hun?" Gohan looks up, but he doesn't look at Videl. He looks at something else.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Yamcha asks.

"Gohan?" Chi Chi asks worried. Gohan looks outside with a scowl on his face.

"What is it, Gohan?" His father asks.

Without looking at anyone, continuing to look outside, Gohan says, "I'll be right back." Without listening to anyone's protest Gohan gets up and walks out the front door.

"What is wrong with him today?" Videl says while shaking her head in disbelief.

"It feels like something isn't right." Goku says.

"Something's wrong." Vegeta says as he stands up along with Goku and they both follow Gohan out the door.

"Stay inside." Goku adds. Then, Goken gets up and runs to the door, but not daring to cross to the world outside.

"Papa! This is what I saw this morning!" Goken calls into the thick black fog.

**Outside with Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta **

Gohan lifts his hand into the thick black fog and notice something falling; almost like snow, but this is defiantly not snow. Gohan brings his hand closer to his face. Gohan gives a confused look.

"Ash?" Gohan asks himself confused.

"Gohan!" He hears his dad call. Gohan turns around and almost smacks his father in the face.

"Ah! Sorry dad. I didn't see you there." Gohan chuckles.

"No wonder. I don't see how anyone can see in this weather." Goku says.

"Ya."

"What is all of this? Ash?" Goku asks.

"Ya, it looks like it." Gohan responds.

"But how? There's nothing burning?" Vegeta asks.

"Unless there really is. Lets see if we can get a better view from up there." Gohan suggests pointing to the sky. They all fly up there until they reach sunlight.

"What is that?" Gohan asks astonished.

"I don't know. There's no reason this should be happening." Goku says.

"What exactly is happening?" Vegeta asks. This question stumped all three saiyins.

"Lets go. We can figure this out later." Goku says decending towards the ground followed by Vegeta and Gohan. Once they reached the house and get inside the door, Videl asks, "Where's Gohan?" Goku, confused, turns around to see his son isn't behind him like he thought he was. Goku's eyes widen with fear and he runs back out the door.

"Gohan! Gohan can you hear me!? Gohan! Where is he?" Goku asks himself frustrated while slamming his fist into the ground. _'Where is he? He should have around here somewhere.' _Goku thinks to himself. Goku finally gives up and goes inside. Little did he know though, his son was only a few feet away from him. Goku walks back inside and as everyone stares at him looking for an answer he shakes his head. "I'm sorry guys. It's too cloudy out there and I can't barely see beyond my own hands. I think he just passed out and he should wake up soon and come home. I hope." Goku says shaking his head with shame that he couldn't find his son and gave up so quickly. While they grieved over their soon to be short loss, Gohan is still outside getting cover and buried by ashes.

**Hey! So, that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and please Review! I accept good and bad ones, so I don't care which, but it gives me motivation to write these stories. I also have a very big surprise coming for you in the next chapter so don't get too far! I'll also be updating as soon as I can so please don't leave comments about that. I'm trying the best I can to get them going and published for you. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Past, Present, and Future **

**The Next morning... **

Goku goes outside to look for his son right when dawn was upon them. He keeps searching and searching, but can't find him. There's no trace of him. Goku can't sense his son either. What happened? Videl wakes up and sees Goku outside looking for Gohan. She sighs as she knows that she can't tell him to come inside; she knows he won't anyways.

**On the lookout **

"...an?" Gohan herd someone say. He couldn't quite make out what the guy was saying or who he is yet, but he was coming to.

Gohan was trying to open his eyes and sit up.

"Gohan, don't push yourself. You were in the ash storm and inhaled a lot of ash. You could be hurt." Gohan herd his mentor say.

"Well, I'm not hurt." Gohan says as he tries to stand up. Gohan is squinting at his friend in front of him trying really hard to get his eyesight back. After a minute or two Gohan does get it back and can clearly see.

"What am I doing here?" Gohan asks a little skeptically.

"Well, when I saw you out there, Goku couldn't find you, so I came and got you so you wouldn't die." Piccolo says simply.

"What exactly happened?" Gohan asks.

"On your way back to your house you passed out and had got left behind by Goku and Vegeta. It didn't get unnoticed for long though, as Goku came running back outside to try and find you. He was only a couple of feet away from you when he gave up. That's when I stepped in." Piccolo concludes.

"My dad gave up? He never gives up."

"Your dad only gave up because he was breathing in too much smoke himself and couldn't keep it up. So he went back inside and as soon as the storm was clear, he went out again to search for you." Piccolo says.

"So, what now? I have a feeling you brought me here for a reason." Gohan asks.

"Something's not right, Gohan."

"Something's never right. Peace never lasts for long." Gohan says.

"No, I mean there's something in the air. A being that isn't of this world." Piccolo replies.

"You mean a new enemy?"

"I guess you could say something like that. I'm not sure if they're friend or foe."

"They? So there's more than one?" Gohan asks.

"Yes there is, but don't try to hunt them down. Let them come to you and you can determine if they're friend or foe." Piccolo says. Gohan nods and asks a question that's been on his mind.

"If dad is trying to find me, then why hasn't he just used instant transmission? It's not that hard to find my ki." Gohan asks.

"He's too alarmed and his emotions are clouding his mind. If you start flying towards him he'll notice your energy signature and calm down. After that, he'll probably start heading back here to train for another couple of years." Piccolo says. Gohan chuckles at the last statement.

"Ya, that's true. He will do that, won't he..." Gohan sighs. "Doesn't he know that we all miss him? Especially my kids, and even more so with me and my brother. He needs to come home soon." Gohan says. Piccolo nods in agreement. Gohan sighs once again. "Well, I should probably get going. See you around, Piccolo." Then, the demi-saiyin is on his way back to his home.

**The Son Residence **

Goku was searching all around for his son around his house. Then, in an instant, he felt his son's ki coming towards him. He felt so relieved. Wait...if he wasn't near here, then where was he? He wouldn't risk flying anywhere would he? As his son moves closer, Goku starts to feel conflicted. Was he awake the whole time? If he was, then why didn't he come home sooner? These questions will be answered as his son starts to land right next to him.

"Dad,"

"Gohan! Where were you? You had me worried!" Goku asks his son with concern as he puts his hands on his son's shoulders.

"I passed out right before we got inside...then I don't know what happened. I woke up on the lookout. I think Piccolo was watching and he came and helped me. If it weren't for him I could be seriously hurt or even dead." Gohan says with a shrug. At this, Goku's demenor changes completely. If Goku hadn't given up so easily he could've found his son and then Piccolo would have had no need to step in. Goku mentally scolds himself. Then, after a minute or two, Goku notices his son is staring at him with confusion and concern.

"Dad?" Gohan asks concern never leaving his face.

"It's nothing son. I was just worried about you." Goku says back. Gohan just slowly nods. "Lets go inside. I'm sure people were worried about you too." Goku says raising his eyebrows and almost shoving his son inside. Right as he enters though, Gohan is almost thrown back out by the magnitude of his children's tackle. Goken was the first to speak.

"Dad! Where were you?! I thought I lost you forever!" Goken cried into his father's gi top. Gohan patted him on the head.

"It's okay son. I'm here and I'm never leaving." Gohan says as he gives his son a hug.

"Ya Goken," Pan speaks up. "don't you know that dad's never leaving?" She chokes out. Gohan smiles at her toughness, and spreads out his arms waiting for her to jump in them. She does without a second thought. She starts to sob just like her brother. Gohan smiles at his children. Then, he hears some more sniffles. He looks up to see his wife looking down at him trying hard to cover up her tears. She wanted to stay together, stay strong, for their kids, but now she couldn't hold back much longer. At this moment, Pan and Goken quiet down their crying and start to let go of their father. Gohan stands up and looks Videl in the eye. If he keeps looking at her like that then she won't be able to stay together for much longer. It's getting harder to choke back the tears. Then, Gohan hugs her tight, and the dam breaks. She cries hard into his chest and she can't stop the tears from falling. As her knees start to weaken, everyone leaves the room so she can get her bearings. She sinks to the floor and Gohan sinks with her. It was a while before she could slow her tears enough to talk.

"What would I-I have done...if you d-didn't return? What would I have t-told the kids?" Videl chokes out through hiccups.

"I know...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Gohan says soothingly as he softly rubs her back. At that instant, she pulls back furiously.

"You really think you hurt me? How could you think that?" She asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I..."

"You would never hurt me, or push me away, or what ever you think you were doing to me. You could never do that to me. No matter what you do, you will never hurt me. I will always love you." She says as she dives back in for another reassuring hug. Gohan hesitates, but then he does eventually give her another hug. "Good now?" She asks more herself than Gohan. He smiles.

"Ya. Lets go get-" Gohan suddenly stops, eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" Videl asks.

"I think I sense my dad..."

"That's not so out of the ordinary."

"outside." Gohan concludes.

"Well that's not uncommon for him either." She says uncertain.

"He never left. I would have felt it, and we're right next to the front door, Videl." Gohan says back in a stern voice. Understanding, Videl runs to try and find her father-in-law. Gohan cautiously stands up and turns around. He slowly turns the handle of the front door and opens it. Gohan walks outside, and says very clearly, "Show yourself! I know you're here!"

Just then, 5 figures make themselves visible from behind the bushes around the house. The first thing Gohan notices is that all of these mystery people have tails, scouters, and Saiyin armor.

"So, you're Saiyins." Gohan said matter-of-factly.

"What? How did you know?" Says a kind of chubby Saiyin.

"Well didn't you notice mine?" Gohan suddenly says as he waves his tail to the side. (A/N: I mentioned his tail in the first story, and I don't know if you caught it, but it was a pretty important thing in there and I know i didn't do a very good job of introducing it into the story, and it didn't seem like it was a big deal, but it is. So, back to the story.)

"So you are the one we're looking for." Says another Saiyin.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. What do you want with him.?" Goku suddenly asks coming outside next to his son.

"Ya! What do you want with my daddy?" Goken boldly asks the strangers.

"Goken!" Videl yells as she runs outside and grabs Goken and runs back inside.

"Videl, keep them all inside for me." Gohan states his favor demanding. She nods and holds everyone back.

"Dad?" Goken asks unsure and slowly.

"Stay back Goten." Goku says sternly. Goten does as he says. Then, Gohan notices that one of the Saiyins have been quiet this whole time is staring at his father in deep thought.

"You, what do you want with us?" Goku asks the silent one.

"He asked you a question and I suggest you answer him." Vegeta says suddenly walking to the other side of Gohan.

"P-Prince Vegeta!" The only woman Saiyin there stutters in surprise.

"Yes, yes now just answer the damn question." Vegeta demands crossing his arms over his chest.

"We wish to bring this family and yours of course with us." The woman responds.

"Where and why?" Vegeta asks. Before she can answer though, the one that's been intensely staring at Goku finally gives a look of realization and yells in surprise, "Kakarot?!" Goku looks at the stranger surprised himself.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I changed this chapter like 3 or 4 times so I hope you like this revision. I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A Semi-Reunion **

"How do you know that name?" Goku asks a bit alarmed now. He crouches down a bit with a scowl on his face, pushing Gohan back a little just he would do when Gohan was a child.

"Dad, who is this guy?" Gohan asks cautiously.

"Who are you and how do you know that name?" Goku asks a little angered.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man asks.

"No, now who are you?" Goku asks like he was about to yell.

"Is it really him?" The woman asks the man.

"Of course. Can't you see the similarities?" The man says. "My name is Bardock. You're my son. That's how I know your name." Bardock simply says to Goku.

"I don't have a father. At least, I don't consider to have a father." Goku says defensively. "And even if I did, He would be dead."

"That's right. I was dead." Bardock says.

"Then, how? How are you alive?" Vegeta demands.

"Our planet came back. We don't know how or why, but the planet and everyone on it is alive and striving. We're looking for answers. That's why I came here with my crew. To find you and ask you how this could have happened." Bardock explains.

"How about you come in and we'll try answer your questions." Gohan suggests as he steps forward.

"Gohan, no. What are you thinking?" Goku asks worried.

"It's okay, dad. Even they wanted to, they can't harm us. It's our insurance." Gohan says to his father. "Just so you know, if you even think about hurting any of us, I will kill you where you stand. Got it?" Gohan says in Bardock's face as Bardock thickly gulps and nods. "Good. Follow me." Gohan says as he turns around and starts walking into his house and everyone follows.

"Do you really feel threatened by him? Look at his power level." The woman says to Bardock.

"I wouldn't use those useless things on this planet. The power of the human race can be deceiving." Vegeta says to the woman. She gives him a surprised look, but takes his advice.

"Get the kids into their room, Videl." Gohan says as he walks past her. She nods and pulls their kids out of the path of the strangers and runs them to their room. After that, she quickly comes back down stairs and sits with the rest of them at their table. _'Is this what Piccolo meant by, 'let them come to you'? Was he talking about these people?' _Gohan asks himself as he takes a seat at the table. They all sit and for a moment it's quiet.

"Before we answer your questions, we would ask a few questions ourselves." Vegeta states.

"Okay," Bardock replies.

"Who are your crew mates?" Goku asks.

"This here is Tora, he's my best friend and best man, this is Borgos another friend of mine. This is Shugesh, Borgos's friend. This, is Fasha, your mother." Bardock says to Goku."And this is your mothers friend, Katt." Bardock says. Goku doesn't comment.

"Why are you here?" Gohan asks.

"We already said." Fasha snaps.

"Run it by me again." Gohan says sternly.

"We came here for two reasons. The first, we came here because we're confused. Our planet mysteriously came back with all its inhabitants alive. Everyone. We checked." Bardock said reassuringly.

"And the second reason?" Videl asks.

"I wanted to come find you Kakarot. I was just curious as to how you've been." Badock says to Goku.

"What? A saiyin being sentimental? I've only seen that in Kakarot, and, I will admit, rarely myself." Vegeta says.

"Well, when your planet explodes and mysteriously comes back you'd think that the people that used to live there would try to live their life a little and care more about family." Katt said with much sass.

"Why you," Vegeta says angrily.

"Besides," Katt continues, "family is pretty important and you try to make as much of it as you can when you don't really have any left." She says a bit sadly. Fasha looks at her with no expression and just makes sure her lifelong friend is okay.

"Okay, how about you ask some questions now." Gohan says trying to give them all a break.

"Okay, who are you?" Katt says with a snotty attitude.

"My name is Gohan. Son of Goku, and protector of all that is good. I try my best anyway." Gohan replies. He looks away after he says the last part. He still feels terrible about the time he let that doctor turn him evil. His father tells him it's not his fault, but he still blames himself for what he did, especially to his father. Katt notices this, and makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So, you're called by the name of Goku?" Bardock asks his son.

"I go by either one. Most of my family and friends call me Goku, but Vegeta calls me Kakarot." Goku replies.

"How is life on this planet? I mean...you mate with these creatures?" Fasha asks.

"Like I said, the power of the human race can be deceiving. Don't underestimate them." Vegeta said.

"Ya, and what do you mean by creatures, huh?" Bulma says putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the saiyin woman. The woman stares back. At that moment, Gohan starts to hold his head in his hands and grunts in pain.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Bulma asks completely forgeting about Fahsa's comment and quickly coming to her friend's aid.

"Ya, I've just got a headache. A really bad one." Gohan replies.

"Like a migraine?" Bulma asks.

"No, I think...this might be...worse." Gohan says getting up.

"Are you sure okay?" Videl asks worried.

"Ya...I just need to...go rest a little." Gohan says starting to walk toward the stairs.

"Do you need help hon?" Videl asks after Gohan almost falls onto the ground.

"No, I don't need help. I just need to get up the stairs." Gohan says a little angered. Goku is starting to actually getting worried himself.

"Just let us know if you need help." Bulma says worried as well.

"I don't need help!" Gohan yells very irritated. Everyone went silent because they were very surprised to hear Gohan yell. Gohan sighs and says, "I'm sorry. I just need to sleep it off, okay?" Then he makes his way up the stairs.

"Look at him. He says he's a saiyin. He's not a sayin, he's weak." Borgos says.

"Don't you ever say my son is weak! You don't know what we've been through! So before you start judging us, why don't you take a look at yourselves!" Goku bursts out. There was a moment of silence that passed through the room. Then, Bulma asks Videl, "Hey so, is it new? Gohan's headaches I mean."

"It's all new. The headaches, the outbursts, him being angry. I'm so worried about him. I think he still blames himself for what happened last time." Videl replies.

"What happened last time?" Tora asks curious.

"Look, I know you're my saiyin ancestors , but I just don't trust you enough to tell you yet. You need to earn my respect and trust, and so far, you haven't." Goku says in the nicest way possible.

"Fair enough." Tora responds.

"So, what do we do now?" Bordock asks. Just then, everyone who can sense energy runs outside and gets into their fighting stances. "What's wrong?" Katt asks.

"Don't you feel that energy? That power?" Goku asks them. They look confused.

"Look at your scouters." Vegeta simply says. They do, and their scouters explodes. Then, Gohan stumbles outside.

"Gohan!" Goku yells and comes to his side along with Goten.

"Hey bro, are you okay?" Goten asks worried.

"Where are Goken and Pan?" He asks.

"It's alright, they're asleep in their rooms. I just checked." Videl says.

"Do you honestly believe that they were asleep?" Gohan asks out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Videl asks with a horrified expression on her face.

"They were faking. Think about it Videl, they're our kids." Gohan says.

"Oh God." Videl says horrified.

"It was probably Pan's idea." Gohan says as he gets up off of his knees. He walks back into the house and up the stairs to Pan's and Goken's room and looks inside.

_'They're gone. They're gone.' _Was all Gohan could think to himself. He stumbles out of their rooms and gets to the top of the stairs where he finds Videl coming to find him. Gohan grabs her arm roughly and almost falls down the stairs.

"G-Gohan! What are you doing? Let go! That hurts!" She says hitting his hand as hard as she could. As they walk outside, everyone looks at them with confused expressions. "Gohan!" Videl yells again, finally getting out of his grasp. "What the hell!?" Gohan turns around to face her with a pained expression. Videl's angry expression turns to one of confusion as well.

"They went to go fight that high power level. They're gone. They left." Gohan said, breaking the silence.

"What?" She replies disbelieving.

"I'm going to go get them back, and I wanted you to come with, but now I think that's not such a good idea." Gohan says.

"When? How?"

"They probably took off when we weren't paying attention to them. I'm going to go get them, and I'm going alone." Gohan says as he starts to walk forward and get ready to take off flying.

"Wait son! You can't go alone. Look at yourself. You need us to come with you." Goku says stopping his son.

"You can't. You felt how powerful it was, I'm the only one who can defeat it." Gohan replied.

"I understand that, but you need us because of the state your in right now. Let us come with you." Goku says.

"Fine." Gohan turns to the other sayins. "You're welcome to come if you want. I don't really care if you do, but I'm getting my kids back either way." Gohan says as he takes flight. Goku, Vegeta, the other saiyins, and the rest of the crew follow in his footsteps...even Videl. Gohan notices this and falls down to her speed. "You need to go back."

"No! I'm coming." She replies.

"Videl, please,"

"No, Gohan, they're my kids too. I'm coming." Videl says. Gohan can't really argue with that. He takes Videl in his arms and flies faster to catch up with everyone else. "Gohan, stop! I can fly fine." Videl pouts.

"I know, but this way it's faster and you save your energy." Gohan replies. Videl relaxes and realizes that he's right and just lets him hold her. She snuggles into him and thinks about their kids.

"Gohan, promise me they'll be okay." Videl says softly.

"They will be fine. I'll see to it. I promise." Gohan softly says back. She tightens her grip on him for reassurance.

"We're close." Goku says.

"Do any of you sense Goken or Pan?" Videl asks.

"No, they're probably masking their energy. We should do the same." Goku replies. The team drops down to a cliff near where the power level is and looks at their surroundings.

"What are we doing here just waiting? Shouldn't we be attacking?" Shugesh asks.

"Look, it's this simple, our planet our way of going about things okay?" Gohan says way more harshly than he thought it would come out. Shugesh gives him scowl, but complies.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Bardock asks.

"We're scouting. Searching our surroundings." Goku says.

"Dad," Gohan says suddenly horrified, scaring everyone a bit. "take a closer look at that energy. What do you really sense?" Gohan asks. Goku does as his son suggests and comes upon the same conclusion as Gohan.

"I can't sense it anymore." Goku says.

"Okay," Gohan pauses as he watches a ki blast fly past them. "what did you feel then?"

"A lot of energy. The same energy as the one we sensed earlier." Goku replies.

"So what? Are we dealing with an android?" Vegeta asks.

"No way." Goten says.

"That's exactly what we're dealing with. I also have an idea of who it is." Gohan says.

"17. It's 17 isn't it?" 18 asks. Gohan nods.

"What's an android?" Katt asks what's on all of the foriener's minds.

"It's an artificially made human. It was originally human anyways. The human is twisted and turned into a mechanical monstrosity. Their blood and veins are replaced with oil and circuits and wires. Thier brain is made with chips as memory banks and stuff like that. They act how they're programmed to act. They're strong as they're programmed to be, and they never get tired or fatigued. They may look like a human, but they aren't. They're made to have no feelings. They have no regrets, and they won't hesitate to kill if they wanted. In fact, they kill for fun. Even if they were told to do something and only that one thing, they are still killing machines and they won't hesitate to kill any of us if they can." 18 explains. "I, in fact, am an android, but obviously I'm not a killing machine. I even have a family of my own. The man who made me made a mistake. I can still feel and I didn't want to follow his orders at all. In fact, my brother and I hated the good doctor for even creating us. I have no memory of my previous life before me being an android. I'm not killing anyone now, obviously, and I chose the right path after Gohan saved me from Cell." 18 concludes as she gives Gohan a grateful look. He smiles in return.

"Who is Cell?" Fasha asks.

"Doesn't look like you have time to explain, does it Gohan?" 17 says suddenly appearing in front of them. Gohan instantly shoves Videl behind him and gives 17 a death glare as 17 smiles at him.

"Don't you put a finger on any of us." Gohan says daringly.

"I can only grant half of that request, seeing as how you are the one who killed my father. My biological and my creator. For that, I can't let you live any longer." 17 says as he throws a punch that Gohan easily dodges. Gohan reappears behind 17 and 17 turns around and gives him a crazed look. "I'm going to gouge out your eyes and slowly peel each layer of your skin off your bones and then burn them. It's what you deserve, Gohan."

Gohan doesn't react to android 17. He simply just stands there and stares daggers at him. 17 gets mad at this and almost bursts when he notices something. Gohan is not breathing normally. He's not breathing heavy, but he's not breathing normally either. 17 smiles at this and now he knows he has won this fight before its even begun.

"What's wrong, Gohan? Why are you having a hard time breathing?" 17 asks in victory.

_'Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't notice. Looks like there's no use covering that up anymore. I don't think I can win this fight, and I think he knows that I won't be able to win. He's gloating right now. He's shoving it in my face. Man, what am I going to do now?' _Gohan ponders to himself.

"Why so silent? Am I right? Are you hiding something? What's wrong with you?" 17 asks still smiling.

_'Maybe if I can just stay cool and keep quiet it'll make him mad and then we can fight, but if we do then I will lose. There's no getting around it. Of course my father and friends will try to step in, but he'll threaten them with me. They won't be able to beat him either. Damn...what am I supposed to do?' _Gohan says getting angry at himself.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Tell me why your so silent wretch." 17 taunts.

_'No, don't give in to him. I still need time to figure things out.' _

"Tell me!" 17 yells.

_'Guess I don't have another choice. Maybe it won't be so bad if I do tell him, but that could give him a serious advantage. Do I have another choice? I could lie, but what if he finds out the truth? Ugh! Kami tell me what to do!'_ Gohan mentally yells to himself. Gohan takes a deep breath, and decides to tell him.

"If you don't tell me right now, those...crazy kids over there will die in an instant." 17 threatens and he points his finger ready to power up a ki blast. Gohan looks at the direction he's pointing and his serious face falls to a horrified one as he looks at the sight of the path of the ki beam. It's none other than his own kids looking up and watching the scene with worry. Gohan looks back at 17 and then, his head falls.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but don't hurt them." Gohan pleads.

"Request granted." 17 says as he puts his arm down, absolutely keeping his word.

"I've been getting these intense headaches. At first they weren't bad, they were just normal headaches. Then, they escalated. I started passing out because of them. Today, just before we came here, there was one so bad I just burst and yelled at my family and friends. I didn't mean to, it just came out. After what happened last time I just tried hard not to ever get mad at anyone of my family and friends ever again. Obviously that didn't work. I don't know what's happening to me. I just need time to figure things out." Gohan says as 17 eyes him suspiciously. "That's the truth." Gohan adds.

"Do you have a headache right now?" 17 asks. Gohan nods and 17 sighs. "I guess I won't fight you today then. I want you to be healthy and at full strength when we fight, or it won't be a fair one. Get well, and then come seek me. That's when we will fight." 17 says as he takes flight to some place. Gohan descends toward his children and gives them a stern look.

"If you ever take off like that again, I will ground you and we won't train for a long time. I will even make sure that your grampa doesn't train with you, got it?" Gohan says sternly. They nod. "Good, now come here. I was worried about you two." Gohan says as he extends his arms and softens his expression. They run into them and everyone else gathers around. Videl runs over to them and hugs them all.

After their family moment, Videl yells, "If you two ever sneak off again, I will beat you!" She pauses. "But just know it's because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." She says softer and they nod.

"Lets..." Gohan says and then passes out.

"Gohan!" Videl yells as she goes to her husbands side.

"Lets get him home so he can rest." Goku says as he picks up his son.

"I think we'll go home too. It was nice to see you again Goku." Krillian says as he waves good-bye.

"You too Krillian." Goku responds with a smile.

"I think Chioutzu and I will head out too. See you soon Goku." Tien says. Goku nods.

"Goku, we're going to leave too. But I better hear from you sooner than a couple of years mister! A phone call at least! Sheesh!" Bulma yells at Goku as she walks away.

"Kakarot, lets have a spar soon." Vegeta requests.

"Sure Vegeta, anything for a friend." Goku replies as Vegeta responds with a grunt to the 'friend' comment.

"Hey Goku, are we going back to the lookout to train some more?" Uub asks.

"Yes, but not today young worrier." Goku says with a smile. Uub nods in return.

"Goku, I think I'll come with you just to make sure that Gohan is okay." Yamcha says and Goku nods.

"Lets go then guys. Are you coming?" Goku asks the other saiyins, and they nod. "Then lets go." Goku says as he takes flight followed by everyone else.

**The Son residence **

As soon as they land on the ground, Chi Chi comes storming out the door in search for Gohan and Goten. After Goku assures Chi Chi that Gohan is alright, Goku takes him up the stairs and into his room and puts him on his bed. He walks back down the stairs and then asks Chi Chi, "How did Bulma find us?"

"She took her new hover craft that she invented and it can sense energy, so she just went where the highest power level was or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention to how she explained it." Chi Chi replies.

"I see." Goku says as he puts his finger on his chin. "Chi Chi lets go home. If you don't mind Videl." Goku says.

"Oh no, of course. I'll call or go get you if there's a problem." Videl replies.

"No! Don't go grampa!" Both of his grandchildren yell.

"I'll be back tomorrow guys. I promise." Goku reassures. They both nod sadly, both on the verge of tears. Goku smiles and says, "Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight? If it's okay with your mother of course." Goku says.

Both of the children look at their mother with hope in their eyes. Videl waits a moment and sighs and says, "Fine, but on one condition...if you promise to behave!" She yells at them.

"We promise!" They both say.

"Okay, go pack some bags. Be ready in 10 minutes!" She calls after them.

"Chi Chi why don't you help them?" Goku asks.

"Sure."

"I'll go help too." Videl says getting the hint.

"Some reunion, huh?" Bardock says to his son.

"Get this to your head, you have not earned to respect of being my father and I haven't earned the respect of being your son. I'm not your son until you're my father, and you have to earn that. You need to prove to me that you're different from before. You have to prove that you're different from _him_." Goku says as he walks away. "Also, you're welcome to stay the night at my home if you want." Goku adds.

**Hey all of you beautiful people! Here's chapter 4 and I hoped you enjoyed. I'm trying to make my chapters fairly long so that people don't feel like they're being ripped off. (I feel like that sometimes when chapters are short and you've been waiting forever.) Sooooooooo, ya. Please leave comments! I accept good and bad ones. You can tell me I'm a horrible awefull stupid person, or you can be awesome and tell me that I'm a good writer. (JK) But seriously leave comments please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Discoveries**

"...I'm not your son until you're my father, and you have to earn that. You need to prove to me that you're different from before. You have to prove that you're different from _him_." Goku says as he walks away. Bardock just stands there unable to speak.

_'Those words...they sounded just like...like the one's from my vision...' _Bardock thinks to himself.

**Flash Back**

_Bardock was stumbling through the halls of one of the saiyin buildings. He falls to the ground and he has a vision. _

_Suddenly Bardock was on a lush planet with green water and blue grass. The sky was as green as the water, and the wind was blowing through the lush blue grass, while disturbing the green water. Bardock looks around and sees a figure standing with his back to him. _

_"Do you know who I am?" It takes Bardock a minute to figure out who it is._

_"Yes,...you're my son." _

_"That's right, Bardock. It's not to late father. It's not to late to change; it's not too late to be different form him." _

**End of Flash Back **

"Bardock?" Fasha asks concerned.

"Bardock, you can't let them talk to you like that." Tora says.

"You don't know what he knows! You need to show all of them some respect!" Bardock snaps at them.

"What are you talking about?" Shugesh questions. "What the hell could he know that we don't?"

"Anything." Fasha says as she gives Shugesh a death glare. "Why don't we ask." Fasha suggests.

"Great idea. I think I'll stay here though. It might get crowded at Goku's house anyways." Katt says.

"Ya, I'll stay here too." Fasha adds.

"I guess I'll stay here too, then." Bardock says. "Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos how about you go sleep at my sons house?"

"I thought that you would want to go to his house." Tora says.

"That's okay." Bardock replies.

"So, you guys really are saiyins, aren't you?" Someone says to them from behind.

"Yes, but whose asking?" Bardock says as he turns around to face them.

"I'm the youngest son of Goku, my name is Goten, and this is Trunks, the eldest son of Vegeta." Goten replies. to say the saiyins were shocked to hear that their prince had a son, was and understatement.

"So, you're saying that Prince Vegeta has more than one offspring?" Fahsa asks.

"Yes, my little sister Bralleria, but my father doesn't go by 'Prince Vegeta' anymore. It's just Vegeta." Trunks replies.

"Wow," Tora says in awe.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Bra shouts. "Trunks, where'd you go?"

"Down here Bra!" Trunks calls back.

"Hey, have you been here the whole time? Mom has been worried about you. Once she finds out that you were here you're gonna get it!" Bra teases.

"Please don't tell her I was here." Trunks begs.

"Hmmm...only if you promise me we can spar later, and no getting out of it either Trunks!" Bra warns as she walks up to her brother and grabs his arm.

"Bye Goten! I'll see ya later!" Trunks calls.

"Bye Trunks! Bye Bra!" Goten calls after his friends.

"Bye Goten! See ya around!" Bra calls before taking flight into the air with her brother. Finally everyone comes down the stairs.

"Well it's about time." Bardock says as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"These two little devils kept playing tricks on us when we were up there." Videl says as she ruffles her kids's hair.

"If you don't mind...um we thought we could divid ourselves up and um... so we've decided that 3 of us are going to stay here ar your house tonight and the other 3 are going to be at my sons house...if that's okay with you." Bardock says to Videl.

"Ya, of course. I'm sure that Gohan will be happy to hear you've decided to stay with us. I'll have for 3 more sayins though. Gosh, I feel bad for you Chi Chi." Videl says.

"Don't be. I've cooking for at least 3 sayins my whole life. I'm a professional when it comes to cooking. Especially when it comes to sayins." Chi Chi replies.

"I guess you're right." Videl chuckles. "I remember that one time Gohan was teaching me how to fly and we took a break and ate lunch, and after you found out that I was rich you asked Gohan if he was going to marry me! That look on his face was priceless!" Videl and Chi Chi start laughing. "Although, I didn't expect it to really happen." Videl concludes.

"Well, I think we should get going so I can put dinner on." Chi Chi says as she gives Videl a hug.

"It was nice seeing you Chi Chi." Videl says as she hugs her back.

"You too sweetie. Tell Gohan I love him and he should visit me more often." Chi Chi says as she steps back.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Uub. I hope to see you again." Videl says as she holds out her hand. When he doesn't shake it, she goes for a forced hug instead which he readily accepts.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you. I'm glad I can get to know some of Goku's family." Uub replies.

"And, as always, it was nice seeing you Goku. You really need to come visit us more. Our kids miss you. Gohan and Goten miss you I'm sure. I know Gohan does. All the time, in fact. So, please come around here more often." Videl pleads Goku as she gives him a hug and he hugs her back.

"I'll try, but no promises." Goku says with a wink.

"Alright, now who's staying here?" Videl asks the group of sayins.

"Bardock, Fasha, and I." Katt speaks up.

"Really? I would have thought that you wanted to stay over at Goku's." Videl replies.

"It's alright. I'll see him around and we'll get to catch up later." Bardock says.

"Okay. Pan, Goken, I expect you will behave right? If you don't I'll fly over there myself and come get you." Videl warns.

"Relax Videl. They'll be with me." Goku reassures.

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Videl replies.

"Well, we're going now. If there's a problem I'll call you, okay?" Chi Chi reassures. Videl smiles.

"Okay. Bye guys." Videl says as she waves good-bye. "I guess I should start dinner as well. Any of you ladies would like to help?" Videl asks.

"Sorry, but we're worriers. Not cooks." Fasha says.

"That's alright, I'l show you how to cook." Videl says as she grabs Fasha and Katt's arm and pulls them into the kitchen. "Oh, bardock, would you like some coffee? Or we have wine and whiskey in the cabinets if you want some." Videl says.

"No thank you. Is it okay if I go see Gohan? I've been wondering if he's alright." Bardock says.

"Go right ahead. Our room is upstairs and the third door on the left." Videl says.

"Thank you." Bardock heads up the stairs and follows Videl's directions. In the third door on the left, the door was slightly cracked, and as he opened it he could see his grandson laying there almost motionless. "I wonder what goes on in that head of yours my grandson." Bardock says aloud. Then Bardock sees a pained expression on his grandsons face, and that his body is tense. That's why he looks so motionless is because he won't allow his body to move. "What happened before we found you guys? What 'last time' are they talking about? I'm sure you'll be able to tell me." Bardock says to Gohan. He doesn't get a reply though. _'I wonder if I can read his mind with my ability. Will I be able to?' _Bardock asks himself. Bardock puts his hand on Gohan's forehead, closes his eyes, and concentrates.

**Inside Gohan's mind... **

_**Suddenly Bardock found himself on an empty planet, no inhabitants in sight except for a few people in the distance. Bardock flies over there and sees his son, a younger version of his grandson, and 3 other people. One he instantly recognizes as Frieza. And boy, does Frieza look mad. Frieza holds out his finger and a ki beam flies through it. It was about to hit Goku, so Bardock screamed out, but then remembered that they can't hear him. So, Bardock lets it play out. It gets closer and closer to Goku, but then the green man comes in front of Goku and takes the blast just in time. His grandson instantly moves to go check on the green man. **_

_**"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he tried to shake Piccolo awake. **_

_**"Piccolo..." Goku says between gritted teeth. Goku looks as angry and Frieza did, but now Frieza looks more pleased with himself than anything. **_

_**"Now it's your turn." Frieza says as he points his finger at the bald monk. As Frieza lifts his arm up, the bald man goes up too. **_

_**"No! Frieza!" Goku screams at Frieza as he smiles and stares at the bald man. **_

_**"Goku! Help me-ah!" Were the last words Goku heard from his life long friend. Goku stares in the sky at the place where his friend blew up. **_

_**"Krillian!" Gohan yells into the sky where just a cloud of dust lay. Goku puts his head down and stares at the ground in disbelief. He then clenches his fists in anger and he starts to grunt in anger. "D-dad?" Gohan asks worried. Goku didn't answer. He cracked his neck and knuckles in and lightning started to pierce the sky. Goku would whip his head up and down every time the lightning would strike the ground. His hair would go back and forth between black and blonde. His eyes went back and forth between black and teal. Every vein Goku had in his head and neck was popping out out of seer rage. With one ear piercing scream of rage from Goku, his hair turned blonde and his eyes turned teal. He turns around and glares at Frieza. Frieza gawks at Goku. **_

_**"What happened? Your hair... your eyes...they're different." Frieza says with disbelief. **_

_**"Gohan, take Piccolo, find Bulma, and get to the ship." Goku says between gritted teeth. **_

_**"But dad, I can't leave you." Gohan says. **_

_**"Gohan, where should you be right now?" **_

_**"The ship?" Gohan says slowly. **_

_**"The ship!" Goku yells at him. **_

_**"Dad I'm not leaving you here. I can't." Gohan protests. **_

_**"Gohan, do what I say before I lose any decency I have left!" Goku screams at him. **_

_**"O-okay." Gohan says as he take Piccolo and flies off.**_

_**'Is my son a super saiyin? Is it possible?' Bardock asks himself.**_

_**...**_

_**Then, Bardock went to a different place. This place doesn't look like anything that Bardock has seen. This place has two beds, one bathroom, and lots of food. There were steps to the outside and when you got there, there was nothing...literally nothing. Just a big white open space that seemed like it went on forever. Bardock hears a door creek open and two figures come in.**_

_**"Here's the beds and the bathroom, and the most important thing, here's the food!" Goku says happily. **_

_**"Dad, I don't think that's going to be enough with the way you eat." Gohan jokes as Goku chuckles. **_

_**"And this over here is the training ground. It stretches out forever." Goku says. **_

_**"What?! Forever?!" Gohan yells very surprised. **_

_**"Ya, so I don't want you going out there by yourself okay?" Goku says. **_

_**"Okay." Gohan replies. **_

_**"Now, how about we get some training done?" **_

_**"Yeah." Goku starts walking down the steps as Gohan slowly follows. After a couple of steps on the pure white floor, he turns around and watches Gohan come down. After Gohan took his first step he fell straight to the ground. **_

_**"Be careful son, beyond the steps the gravity is 10 time that of Earth's, and the temperatures vary and change quickly. Now you know why I couldn't survive a month in here." **_

_**"So, how long are we going to stay in here?" Gohan asks while getting his barrings. **_

_**"Well, one year in here is one day out there, and we get a whole day to train so I guess we'll stay in here for a year." Goku replies. "Lets start by getting you to the super saiyin level." Goku adds as helps his son back into the normal gravity. **_

_**"You really think I can?" Gohan asks. **_

_**"Well, sure. You are my son, after all, aren't you?" Goku says reassuringly. **_

_**"Ya. Okay, I'm ready. What do I have to do?" Gohan asks. Goku smiles. **_

_**...**_

_**Then, Bardock came upon another place. This place was in the air, and it was circular all around and had many rooms. If you walk outside, there's just a flat, clear surface. Bardock sees some people sitting next to one of the doorways, and he walks over to them. He notices two people from before, the bald man named Krillian, and the green man named Piccolo. He also recognized one of the beings as Vegeta. There was a black man and another green being, Bardock guessed, who was related to Piccolo. There was another man there that Bardock recognized as a younger version of the Trunks he met. That confused him a lot. **_

_**"How much longer do they have?" Vegeta asks the black man very impatiently. **_

_**"They still have 3 hours." The black man replies. **_

_**"Knowing Kakarot he'll take more than the allotted time." Vegeta grunts. **_

_**"Relax Vegeta, Trunks said that Cell is giving us 9 days to get as strong as we can right? So, you'll have plenty of time to train." Piccolo says. **_

_**"Whatever. You can go in and then it will be Trunks, and then I will get the remaining 7 days to train inside the chamber." Vegeta announces. **_

_**"I don't think so." **_

_**"Oh? And why not Namekian?" Vegeta asks. **_

_**"Because you're only allowed 2 days in the chamber per lifetime." Piccolo says with a smirk. **_

_**"What happens if you go past the 48 hour limit?" Vegeta asks. **_

_**"The door will disappear forever, with no way to get out. You will be trapped in it for the rest of your days." The black man says to Vegeta. **_

_**"What...but...that's...not fair." Vegeta says. **_

_**"Sorry Vegeta, but those are the rules." Krillian says. Vegeta grunts. **_

_**"Huh?" Piccolo says in surprise. **_

_**"What?" Krillian says just as surprised. **_

_**"K-kakarot?" Vegeta says surprised as well. "Why didn't he take the whole time?" Then, from the darkness of the doorway, you could see a figure emerge. Everyone thinks it's Goku, but then another, much taller, figure makes itself known. **_

_**'G-gohan!?' Piccolo says to himself. **_

_**"See Gohan, I told you I sensed Vegeta and Trunks." Goku says as he puts a hand on Gohan's shoulder and starts to push him a bit to get him to walk. **_

_**'Is that Gohan? Impossible! There's no way!' Vegeta thinks to himself. **_

_**'That's my grandson? No way...he's a super saiyin! That's impossible. The legend says it only happens every 1,000 years! So, how? How is he a super saiyin?' Bardock thinks to himself. **_

_**Outside Gohan **_

"...dock. Bardock!" Fasha says as she shakes Bardock. Bardock finally snaps out of it and realizes he's in his grandsons home. "Finally. You were scaring me, Bardock. What were you doing?" Fasha asks.

"N-nothing." Bardock replies.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon." Fasha says.

"Okay, can you come get me when it's done?" Bardock asks. Fasha nods and leaves the room. Bardock takes a deep breath and closes his eyes again as he places his hand back on Gohan's head. What bardock didn't know was that someone was behind him and they put their hand on Bardock's shoulder as she closes her eyes.

_**Inside Gohan **_

_**This time, Bardock was standing on a cliff with some of the other fighters he noticed in the other visions. Then he notices someone too familiar. **_

_**"Katt? What are you doing here?" Bardock asks. **_

_**"I don't know. I just wanted to see what you were up too." Katt shrugs. **_

_**"What, am I too much for you Goku?" A green insect-looking creature asks Goku. This brings the two saiyins back to the scene. When Goku doesn't reply, it starts laughing. **_

_**"That's Goku? What happened to him? Did he dye his hair?" Katt asks. **_

_**"No, he's a super saiyin." Bardock replies. **_

_**"The legendary super saiyin?" Katt asks surprised. **_

_**"Yes, and so is his son." Bardock says as he points to Gohan. **_

_**"Really?! How old do you think he is?" Katt asks. **_

_**"I don't know...he can't be more than 10." Bardock says just as surprised. **_

_**"Is the great and powerful Goku a weakling?" The green insect taunts and starts laughing again. You can obviously see that Goku is out of breath and depleted of power. Then, he powers down, shocking everyone. **_

_**"I give up." Goku bluntly states. **_

_**"What?!" The green insect says with disbelief. **_

_**"I...give up." Goku says again slower. **_

_**"Surely you must be joking!" It yells. **_

_**"Nu-uh." Goku replies. **_

_**"You realize that by making this decision you have sealed the fate of the planet?" It says. **_

_**"Yup." Goku says understanding. **_

_**"I am going to enjoy destroying this planet..." **_

_**"Now hold on, there's still one more fighter for you to fight." Goku says. **_

_**"Really?" **_

_**"Mm-hm. And if you liked our fight then you'll like this one even better." Goku says. **_

_**"Who's the fighter Goku?" **_

_**"He's even stronger than me." Goku replies. **_

_**"Who is it Goku? What, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo? Don't waste my time." It says. **_

_**"Nope." **_

_**"Who is it Goku? Say the name!" It yells at Goku. **_

_**"Alright guys, I can't win this fight so someone needs to finish it for me." Goku pauses as everyone hangs in suspense. "That someone is you... son." Goku says as he flies up onto the cliff. **_

_**...**_

_**"Okay, dad." Gohan says as he flies down and takes the spot his father once was in. **_

_**"This has to be a joke. He promises me a challenge and then gives me a child. Pathetic." The green insect says. **_

_**"Krillian, can I have a senzu bean?" Goku asks. **_

_**"Sure." Krillian replies as he reaches into his gi top and pulls out a brown bag filled with the magical healing beans. "Here ya go." He says as he tosses the bean. **_

_**Goku catches it and smirks. "Hey Cell," Goku starts gaining the green monstrosities attention. "here, catch." Goku says as he throws the bean to Cell. Cell catches it and looks at it curiously. "We call it a senzu bean. Eat it." Goku concludes. **_

_**"Goku! Are you crazy!" Krillian yells at him. **_

_**"Relax, Krillian. Gohan can handle it. Plus, it's not fair if Cell isn't at his best while fighting Gohan." Goku replies. **_

_**"What?" Krillian asks with disbelief. **_

_**"What a fool. He's just ensured his sons demise." Cell says to himself. "Thank you, Goku, I will take this bean without hesitation." Cell says as he puts the bean in his mouth and chews it. Everyone watches in horror as the monster powers up. **_

_**"Well Gohan, are you ready?" Cell asks Gohan. Gohan takes a deep breath and powers up. **_

_**"Someone please tell me we're going to get Gohan out of there. Someone? Anybody?" Krillian asks. **_

_**"I'm afraid it's too late Krillian. There's no backing out now." Piccolo replies. **_

_**"Awe man..." After Gohan is done powering up, he answers the monsters question. **_

_**"I'm ready." **_

_**'I hope you are ready, Gohan, because everything that you've been taught is going to be put to the test.' Piccolo thinks to himself. **_

_**...**_

_**Outside Gohan **_

"Guys!" Fasha yells to finally get their attention. They snap out of it with a little shriek at the sound of Fasha's voice. "What were you doing seriously..." Fasha says a little suspiciously.

"Nothing...it's nothing." Katt says. Fasha gives her an 'I don't believe you look' and says, "Well anyways, diner is ready. Come and get it while it's hot." Fasha says as she turns around and heads back down the stairs.

"Well, lets go. Come on, Bardock." Katt says as she tugs his arm.

"I'm interested in what else this kid knows." Bardock says as he stares at Gohan.

"First of all, that guy is not a kid. He's our age. Second, why don't you just ask him? I'm sure he'd tell you." Katt suggests.

"I think you're right." Bardock replies.

"Oh, he's still not awake?" Videl asks from behind, surprising both of the saiyins.

"No." Katt replies to her.

"Then I guess-" Videl was cut off by Gohan suddenly waking up. He was breathing heavy and freaking out. "Gohan, honey, are you alright?" She asks shoving through the two saiyins and holding her husbands hand. Gohan looks at her like she's a stranger at first, but then calms down and starts to laugh hysterically.

"Yes I'm fine, Videl." He says. "Mmmm what 's that smell? It smells good." Gohan says.

"I just got done making diner with the help of our guests of course" Videl says. Gohan looks over Videl's shoulder and then stands up.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure Videl appreciates it." Gohan says and then stretches.

"I do." She reassures.

"Um...welcome?" Katt says unsure.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asks.

"Huh?"

"Well you said that like you didn't know what to say. Why?" Gohan clarifies.

"It's just...we've never been thanked before." Katt replies.

"Well, how does it feel?" Gohan asks curious.

"Um...different...flattering." She says while a light shade of red stretches across her cheeks.

"Well good. Now why don't we go have a good meal." Gohan says putting on a light smile.

...

After their meal was done, everyone sat there at the table, bellies full, with tall piles of plates.

"Bardock, since you didn't help with diner, can you con help with the dishes?" Videl asks politely.

"Sure, but can you hold on a sec? I just need to-"

"No! I would like to get them done now..." Videl says a little irritated. Chi Chi has rubbed off on her a little.

"Katt..." Bardock says while giving a 'come here' motion. She does and he whispers something in her ear, then she nods. Bardock goes into the kitchen to help Videl and Katt makes a beeline for Gohan.

"Gohan, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asks.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Gohan asks.

"Privately." She demands.

"Sure. Lets step outside." Gohan says as he walks toward the front door.

...

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan asks.

"I just have a couple of questions." Katt replies.

"Go ahead. Ask." Gohan says without knowing that the other two saiyins are listening.

"Well, I mean, where is Freiza? I thought he would've at least already picked up on the saiyins being alive, but he hasn't come for us. Where is he?" She asks.

"Dead." Was the simple reply.

"Well, what happened?" She asked dumbfounded at the simple reply.

"My dad. I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday. I was only a kid when this happened, but I remember clearly. I was there on planet Namek with my friends Krillian and Bulma..."

"Where was your father?" Katt interrupts.

"He was here, on Earth, recovering from the fight he had with Vegeta only a couple weeks earlier. Well, we saw Freiza for the first time when we felt this ungodly power coming for us. There was a whole group of them. They were all about 5 Vegeta's, but the one in front...he was like 100 Vegeta's. That was Frieza. Then, we fought these guys called the Ginyu force. We were losing badly. Then, my father landed on the planet. He came and he just...he beat the Ginyu force so easily, but Ginyu wasn't there. So, Jeice went to get him and my father had a really hard time with him. Then, once that was over, Vegeta helped my father and put him in a healing tank. Hours went by, but then we decided to summon the dragon."

"I'm sorry...summon what dragon?" Katt asks.

"Oh, the whole reason Frieza went to planet Namek in the first place was to get these magical, wish granting, round orange balls. There are seven of them and if you get them all together, a giant dragon will come out and grant you wishes. Freiza wanted immortality, and he killed all of the Namekians there except for 3 to get it."

"Oh, that's just like that greedy bastard." Katt says.

"Ya...anyways, we tried, and succeeded with the help of Dende. The dragon came and he told us he would grant us three wishes. We wished for my namekian friend back to life and with our second wish we wished him to come to the planet. Then, we were about to use our third wish, but then Vegeta found out and forced Dende to wish for him to be immortal. Right as Dende was wishing, Guru, the man who made the dragon balls, died and along with him the dragon. Therefore, the dragon balls turned to stone. Then, Frieza came and he was angry. Vegeta was the first to engage in battle with him. Then, it turns out that Frieza can transform. So, he transformed, and..." Gohan struggled to get this out. It still makes him mad to this day. "he killed my friend, Krillian. Or, at least, I thought he did. I went crazy. I put everything I had into everything I could muster out and throw at him."

"What happened after that?" Katt asked, a little intrigued by the story. Gohan chuckles a little at her curiosity.

"He fell to his knees. That, however, that didn't last for long. He got up and attacked me. Then, somehow, Krillian cut off Frieza's tail. Frieza chased him and Dende healed me. My friend Piccolo came and started to fight Frieza in his second form. It was amazing. I didn't think that someone could be that strong. We watched for a while, but then Frieza transformed again. None of us were a match for him. He could've slaughtered all of us, but instead he transformed. He told us that he's never had to go this far into his transformations for someone before. That's when he killed our healer, Dende. Then Vegeta thought he was a Super saiyin, so he engaged Frieza in battle once again. Unfortunately, he was wrong about being a super saiyin and Frieza beat him to a pulp. He was about to kill Vegeta when my father stepped in. He was finally done healing and he was ready for Frieza. Frieza tried the technique that he used to kill Dende on my dad. My gather swatted every single one of them out of the way. Then, Vegeta started to laugh. He was dying, yet he laughed. He told Frieza that my father had done it. He said that my father had become a super saiyin."

"What?! Impossible." Katt denied.

"You're right. Vegeta was wrong. After that, Frieza killed him. My dad wasn't a super saiyin. Then, The big technique that was sure to put Frieza down for good. A spirit bomb. My father completed it, and it was as big as about 100 Earth's. He threw it at Frieza and we thought it was over."

"You **thought** it was over. It wasn't? I'm pretty sure a blast like that could kill anyone." Katt said. Gohan chuckled a little.

"Not him. He survived. I don't know how, but he was angry and he was going to slaughter all of us quickly." Gohan said.

"Obviously he didn't, so what happened?" Katt asks.

"He started to. He meant to kill my father first, but Piccolo stepped in and took the blast for him. He almost died instantly. The next to go was Krillian. Frieza pointed his finger, lifted his arm, closed his hand, and my friend blew up in front of my eyes. These guys they weren't just my friends they were my dad's friends too. I will never forget that look of horror on my father's face. He was about to kill me, but then my father caught his attention. I don't know how to describe what my father sounded like. He sounded like he was crying and coughing up blood at the same time. It was like he was struggling to keep in his grief. Then, Frieza laughed. My father was grieving and Frieza was laughing. That grief soon changed to pure rage. I could feel it in his energy. His energy was rising fast. The sky turned dark and lighting slashed through it. Everytime the lightning came, my father whipped his head up and down, and every time he did that, his hair would turn golden and his eyes would turn teal. I couldn't tell you how frightened I was. I had never seen my father angry before. At least not that angry. It's surprising to see him mad when all you picture when you mention him is that carefree smile on his face, and that brave, confident attitude. His energy started slowly increasing and I thought his power was going to stop growing soon, but I was wrong. His power took one more giant leap, and he transformed. His hair a golden yellow and his eyes a bright teal, and to top it all off he was surrounded by what looked like was golden fire. His anger was so present, so intimidating, that it scared even Frieza." Gohan paused.

"Wow..."Katt said to break the silence.

"My father turned around and told me to go away before he killed me." Gohan said.

"What?" Katt asks surprised.

"Well, he didn't say it like that, but that's kind of what he meant. I think my father was struggling to hang on to who he was throughout his fight with Frieza. Finally, Frieza met his end, but in the process of trying to kill my father he tried blowing up the planet. When the fight was over, Frieza was lying at my father's feet, dead. My dad had one minute to get off of the planet before it exploded. He made it, but just barely. I think if he didn't transform that day, he wouldn't have made it." Gohan concluded.

"Wo..." Was all the saiyin woman could say to him.

"That was the short version of things." Gohan adds.

"That was the short version?!"

"Ya. So, what else did you want to ask?"

"Oh, ya...um...how many of you are actually super saiyins?" Katt asks.

"Almost all of us. Well, I am, my brother and father, Vegeta and his son...I'm not sure that Bra is...anyways...my daughter is so close! She's a super saiyin in training. It runs in the family."

"Well not all saiyins can do that okay?" Katt says a bit jealous.

"You can't hide it from me." Gohan says.

"Hide what?" Katt asks.

"I know that Bardock and Fasha are listening. So I have a question for them. Which one of you is a super saiyin?" Gohan asks. Then he walks inside and devilishly smiles at Bardock and Fasha.

**Well there's chapter 5. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Secrets Revealed **

Fasha gives him a confused look and Bardock doesn't look at him at all. He continues to help Videl with the dishes. Even Katt is confused.

'I_ thought no one else except for the saiyins living on Earth were super saiyins. At least, that's what Gohan said, so I don't understand why he asked that question.' _Katt thinks to herself.

"How did you know that we were listening?" Fasha asks Gohan.

"Really? You have to ask? I know that Saiyins have sensitive hearing, just like Namekians. I should know better by now." Gohan replies with a slight smile.

"Well, I guess Bardock was right; we can learn a lot from you meat heads after all." Fasha replies with a smile.

"Really...he said that?" Gohan asks curious.

"Ya. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think he was right." Fasha says.

"Hm." Was Gohan's only reply. _'I wonder why he would say that.' _Gohan wonders to himself. Then, he looks in Bardocks direction. _'Hm...I'm curious...very curious indeed...' _Gohan thinks to himself and then looks back at Fasha who is sitting on the opposite couch from him.

"What goes on in that head of yours?" Katt asks sitting next to him. Gohan looks at her and smiles ever so slightly.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Gohan says looking back at Bardock and squints just a little. After a quick few seconds, he looks back at Katt and smiles at her.

"What's going on guys?" Videl asks while sitting on the other side of Gohan as Bardock sits next to Fasha.

"Eh, nothing much, but I have question for Bardock." Gohan says.

"Oh? Then go ahead and ask." Bardock says already knowing the question.

"You're the super saiyin, aren't you?" Gohan asks.

"N-"

"Don't lie. I already know." Gohan says.

"Okay, then yes." Bardock replies. Gohan smiles, but it quickly goes.

"I know what happened. After your crew died. I know you did, and how you became a super saiyin." Gohan says.

"What?" Bardock says angrily. "How do you know?"

"I have an ability just like you." Gohan replies.

"What?" He asks confused, along with everyone else.

"You can see the future. My father has a keen sense of the present, and I can see the past. It only recently started happening. I think when the headaches started, and that's when the saiyin race came back to life. It's only been, at most, a month right? Since the saiyin race has been resurrected?" Gohan asks.

"Yes." Fasha answers when Bardock doesn't.

"I knew that they were connected."

"That's impossible...prove that you can see the past..." Bardock demands.

"Do you remember that stuffed bear of Fasha's that you wanted to throw out?" Gohan asks Bardock.

"Yes." Bardock replies.

"Well, the reason she didn't let you throw it out, and correct me if I'm wrong Fasha, was because when she was younger, maybe the age of about 7, her sister, Shaulli, gave it to her before going on her mission. That was the last mission her sister went on, and that's why Fasha kept it for so long. Fasha was never a fighter until her sister died. She was going to be a cook and cleaner for the house, just like mommy, but Fasha closed up when her sister died. She wanted to make her sister proud. That's why she became a saiyin warrior, was to make her big sister proud. Was it not?" Gohan asks.

Fasha now has tears in her eyes. She doesn't know what to say at first, but then does come to. "How did you know that?" Fasha asks on the verge of crying.

"I saw it happen." Gohan replied.

"You never told me you had a sister." Bardock says to Fasha.

"She died so long ago, I didn't think you needed to know." She replies.

"What else can you see?" Bardock asks Gohan.

"I see a little of everyone's past. I've seen a bit of your past, Fasha's, Katts, a lot of the saiyins, I've seen some of Videl's past, some of my past that I thought I blocked out from my memory." Gohan replies.

"There's something that's so bad that you don't want to remember? With your lifestyle? I don't believe you." Katt says.

"Ya well, there's things that are sometimes worse than being controlled by someone evil. For example, losing a family member, or losing someone close to you." Gohan says.

"I see...,but that just gets me more intrigued about your past." Katt replies.

"Maybe I'll tell you some more about it, but it's all in the past so what does it matter now? That's kind of my mentality." Gohan says.

"Gohan...about your father...he seems angry at us." Bardock says.

"No, not angry, he actually feels kind of bad for you." Gohan replies.

"Why would he feel bad?" Bardock asks.

"Something that Vegeta said on planet Namek. What he said, I think, spoke for all of you. It's actually probably one of the reasons you went after Frieza in the first place. Vegeta was about to die. Frieza had beat him to a pulp and he never would have healed even if Frieza didn't kill him. My father arrived, stopping Frieza from killing him. Then, Vegeta knew he was going to die, so he made my father listen to him. Vegeta had said that he was working for Frieza ever since he was a small boy, and he took his father away from him when he was really young. He said that Frieza told him that if he didn't do what the tyrant wanted, then he would kill his father. He ended up doing it anyways. He said that Frieza made him the way he was, and that he's the one who killed all of the saiyins. He pleaded my father to kill Frieza if it was the last thing he did. He even shed tears. It was a new sight to see the prince in that state, but the way Frieza was taunting him and continuing to bring up how screwed he was I would have shed tears too. It was awe full. Even after Vegeta died he continued to say how much a failure he was; how weak he was. Then, I, along with my father, finally understood Vegeta. He wasn't grieving because of the loss of his father, or our planet he was grieving because he never got to choose who he was. None of you did. This is why my father feels bad." Gohan explains.

"Then does he not want anything to do with me?" He asks.

"He wants you to prove to him that you're not your former self. He wants you to show him that you don't kill anymore. In fact, he wants you to prove that you want to protect life instead of take it away. He wants you to be a true hero. He wants all of you to be a true hero." Gohan says.

"What does it mean to be a true hero?" Bardock asks.

"You need to figure that our on your own." Gohan replies.

"If that's why he's so cold to us, then why aren't you cold to us?" Katt asks.

"Because I believe that you can do it. I believe that you can be heroes. " Gohan says back to her with a smile.

"It's getting late. Shall we call it a night? Bardock, Katt, will you help me with the guess bedrooms?" Videl asks.

"Ya." They both reply, and they head upstairs.

"I'll help too." Fasha says as she gets up and turns around.

"Fasha," Gohan says to get her attention. She turns back around and looks at him. "I wasn't gonna tell you this, but...why don't you sit down." Gohan suggests.

"I don't want to." Fasha says.

"You're gonna want to sit down for this." Gohan says gesturing towards the couch. She sits down and waits for him to continue. "Like I said, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I think you should know how your sister died." Gohan pauses, waiting to see if she would protest. "She was on her mission, exterminating the race, and when she and her crew got done they were celebrating their victory, and that's when Frieza's henchmen attacked. Your sister was the only one left alive and she was still fighting."

"So? Why should I care?" Fasha asks uncomfortable with what Gohan saying.

"She kept fighting for you. She kept telling herself that she couldn't leave alone with your mother. She wasn't about to leave you alone. She was standing there bloody and broken, and the only thing she could think about was you. She fought and she was beaten to an inch of her life and she begged to see you one last time. They told her not to worry, and that she'll be seeing you soon. And that's when they blasted a ki beam through her chest. Frieza had her and her crew killed because they were getting too strong. He was afraid that they might become too strong. Same thought when he killed you and your team. He was scared of the saiyins and that's why he finally killed all of you." Gohan concludes. Fasha has tears in her eyes again and they are threatening to roll down cheek. "You know, all of that anger and all of that hurt doesn't matter in the end. It's okay to cry."

"You know,*sniffle* when our planet got resurrected again*sniffle* some of saiyins started to apologizing to Bardock for not believing him. He accepted all of them. I think all of us changed after we came back. The weird part was that none of us remembered what Hell was like. None of us have memories of our resurrection." Fasha says.

"Well, if you're interested, you should ask Vegeta. He remembers I'm sure." Gohan says.

"Really?"

"Ya. He's been there a couple of times."

"Okay, the guest rooms are ready and I'm really tired so I'd like to go to bed if that's okay." Videl says.

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute if you don't mind." Gohan says to her. She nods and goes up the the stairs. Then, all of a sudden, the phone starts to ring. "Excuse me a moment." Gohan says as he gets up and picks up the phone. "Hello?... Bulma?... What's wrong?...What?...What did she do?!... Ya sure. Put her on the phone... Bra, what did you do?... Why did you do that? ...*sigh*" Gohan starts to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Bra, I know how you feel, but you can't just go ahead and do something like that without anyone else knowing...Who else was there with you?... Bra, I'm not kidding. Who else was there?... Of course it was those two...*sigh*... Bra, how could you not tell anyone this?... Don't worry. They'll be getting theirs from me next. Did your mother call my mother?... Okay then I'm sure that my mother is ripping him apart as we speak... *sigh* Then I guess I'll have to confront him about it. As for you, young lady, you better listen to your parents, or I'm going to come over there. Unlike your father and your mother I'm not afraid to humiliate you. Do you understand?...Good. Now put your mother back on... Okay, I told her to listen to you, and, if you'd like, I can talk to your son as well...Alright then I'm going to go break the news to my mother... No, that's okay. I'll just do it. I'm sure it'd be better if she heard it from me anyway... Okay. I'll see you later Bulma... Alright you too. Bye." Gohan says as he hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Videl says as she comes down the stairs in her pj's and slippers.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going to go to my parents house for a minute. Once again I got caught up in the middle of something. Then after that I'm headed over to the Briefs. Also, I'm bringing Pan and Goken back...at least Pan... She was involved in it too." Gohan says as he sighs.

"Should I come too?" Videl asks.

"No, no. I'm sure it'll be okay." Then Gohan turns to Bardock. "If I don't make it back tonight, I put my wife and my children in your hands." Gohan says half joking and half being serious. Then, he walks out the door.

"What's with him?" Katt asks.

"Was he joking?" Bardock asks.

"No. I'm not sure that he was." Videl says a little worried.

**The Briefs house **

"Brallieria Briefs! How could you do this without telling us?! Do you know how long we were waiting for answers, and now you decide to tell us? What were you thinking? You too Trunks, you're not off the hook either young man. I'll have your father deal with you!" Bulma yells throughout her home. Vegeta smiles and motions for his son to follow him. "As for you young lady, listen to me now or I will call Gohan!" Bulma yells at her daughter.

"No! Not that!" Bra says to her mother.

"Then you will obey me at once!" She screams out of instinct...more like Vegeta rubbed off on her...A LOT...

"You're lame mom! You're just jealous that dad loves me more than you!" Bra screams back.

"**WHAT!** THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY! I'M CALLING GOHAN!" Bulma screams at the top of her lungs as she picks up the phone.

"No mom! Please! I'm sorry!" Bra pleads.

"Too late for that Bra." Bulma replies.

**"Hello?" **"Hello, Gohan." **"Bulma?" **"Yes it's me now litsen, I've got to tell you something quickly." **"What's wrong?" **"Guess what Bra did?" **"What?" **"Bra was the one who wished back the saiyins from the dead." **"What did she do?!" **"Will you talk to her? She'll listen to you." **"Ya sure. Put her on the phone." **

"Ha! Now you're gonna get it." Bulma says as hands her daughter the phone. Bra sighs exasperated and takes the phone from her mother.

"Hello?" **"Bra, what did you do?" **"Don't you know that?*sigh* I wished back the saiyins because dad was always telling Trunks and I how proud they were and how strong they were. I knew he missed them and I just wanted to make him happy ya'know?" **"Bra, I know how you feel, but you can't go ahead and do something like that without anyone else knowing." **"I'm not the only one who knows. This wasn't only my idea." **"Who else was there with you?" **"...I promised I wouldn't tell..." **"Bra, I'm not kidding. Who else was there?" **"Well, there was Goten and Trunks..." **"Of course it was those two...*sigh*" **"And of course there was Pan...and Marron..." **"Bra, how could you not tell anyone this?" **"Because I feel guilty about it. Why do you think I told my parents in the first place? And why am I the only one getting lectured?" **"Don't worry, they'll be getting theirs next. Did your mother call my mother?" **"Ya, **"Okay, then I'm sure that my mother is ripping him apart as we speak." **"but that was earlier and I told her after she got off the phone. I don't think she told her anything as of this situation." **"*sigh* okay then I'll have to confront him about it. As for you young lady, listen to your parents, or I'm coming over there. Unlike your mother and father, I'm not afraid to humiliate you. Do you understand?"** "...Yes..." **"Good. Now put your mother back on the phone." **"Hey, so what's up." **"I told her to listen to you, and, if you'd like, I can talk to your son as well." **"No, that's okay Gohan. At leas Trunks is scared of Vegeta. " **"Alright. Then I'm going to break the news to my mother." **"Do you want me to tell her instead?" **"No, that's okay. I'll just do it. I think it would be better if she heard it from me anyways." **"Okay, well...don't get too banged up kay?" **"Okay, see ya later Bulma." **"Okay, you have a good rest of your night...if you can...bye." **"Alight, you too Bulma. Bye." **

Bulma hangs up the phone, and looks at her daughter. She sighs and puts her hand on her forehead. Then, she looks at her daughter again and sighs once more. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. I know what you did and why you did it, but I'm disappointed in you for hiding it."

"Well, why do you think I told you in the first place? I felt guilty for not telling you." Bra replies. Bulma pulls her daughter into a hug, and Bra readily accepts it. After they pulled apart, Bulma says, "Do you think we should go save your brother?"

"No. He's the one who talked me into it and he told me not to tell you guys. So, I don't think we should."

"Alright. Let your father finish his work. How about he watch a movie? How's that sound?" Bulma asks as she puts one arm around her daughter and they start walking twards the front room.

"Ya, that sounds nice." Bra replies.

**The Son house **

Gohan stands outside his parents' house working up the courage to go in there...or at least knock on the door. Gohan sighs and decides that he won't ever be ready, so he knocks on the door. He can hear footsteps and his mother's voice.

"Hello- Gohan? What are you doing here. I thought you would be at home visiting with your new found grandparents." Chi Chi says.

"Ya, well we got the chance to talk a while, but now I'm here to tell you something. Something bad..." Gohan trails off.

"Who is it Chi Chi?" Gohan hears his father ask. "Oh! Gohan! Hey son how's it going?" Goku asks.

"Can I please come in?" Gohan asks.

"Sure. Now what was it that you wanted to tell us Gohan?" Chi Chi asks after they're all inside.

"Where's Pan?"

"Pan? Oh I think she's outside with those other saiyins training, I believe." Chi Chi says. "I can go get her."

"No that's okay. I'll go get her in a minute. I need to tell you something, but don't get to worked up over it, and don't be hard on Goten please."

"Why? What did Goten do?" Goku asks.

"Bulma called earlier and well...is seems that Bra, Pan, Marron, Trunks, and Goten all went out one day...about a month ago...and decided that they should wish..." Gohan lowers his voice so no one else but his father and mother can hear. "they wished back the whole saiyin race." Gohan concludes.

**"THEY DID WHAT!" **Chi Chi yells at the top of her lungs.

"Mom, don't tell the other saiyins just yet though okay?" Gohan pleads with her. It's too late. Chi Chi makes her way to the back door and yells, "GOTEN! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" She screams as she walks out and take Goten by the ear.

"Haha! You guys are fun to train with, and you're strong. You're not as strong as my daddy though!" Goken gloats. Gohan smiles at that, but he knows he has to go get Pan.

Gohan walks over to the three figures nearest to the trees. He watches for a moment. He smiles at his son and his daughter. They're both so strong and Gohan was proud, but he still had to punish Pan for what she did. He walks a little closer and says sternly, "Pan."

Pan gets startled a little at her father's sudden appearance.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Pan says stopping the fight from the sky.

"Pan Son, get down here...now." Gohan says in the sternest voice he can manage. Pan visibly pales.

"D-did I do s-something w-wrong papa?" Pan stutters.

"Yes. You're coming home. Come. NOW." Gohan says a bit bitterly.

"What did I do?" Pan says getting a little snappy.

"You know exactly what you did." Gohan says back. At this point, Goku starts watching the scene.

"Oh, really? Then refresh my memory for me. What exactly did I do that was so bad?" Pan says with a snotty tone.

"You know exactly what you did!" Gohan yells.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad! Just fix it like you do all of my other problems! It shouldn't be too hard since you do it all the time!" Pan yells back.

"We can't fix what you did, Pan! And I will refresh your memory. You weren't alone on this decision! Do you remember now?!" Gohan yells.

"You're taking me home for that?! It was an accident!" Pan yells at him.

"Oh, really? How was that an accident, Pan?! Please explain to me!"

"Because we were drunk!" Pan yells back, but then covers her mouth for her major mistake. Gohan's look of anger turns to one of pure rage.

Gohan puts his hand on his mouth as if trying to hold back all of his rage that would come out in his words. He runs that same hand through his hair in frustration. "So, let me get this straight...you were...drinking alcohol?" Gohan asks strongly refraining from yelling that out.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear!"

"Stop!"

"Trunks and Goten were the ones who brought it!"

"STOP!"

"Then Bra-"

**"STOP!" **There was a silent pause. Then Gohan continues, "I don't want to hear your explanations, Pan. You're coming home. Now." Gohan says as he turns around.

"What! You don't want to hear my explanations because you're too angry! You don't want to face the fact that your daughter has done something wrong, so you don't want to hear why?! If you think I'm coming home with you you're sadly mistaken!" Pan yells at her father. Gohan stops walking and turns around to stare at his daughter.

"Is that what you really think?" Gohan asks.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention something!" Pan says ignoring her father's question. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now! I hate you! I wish that grampa and grama were my parents! I hate that you go easy on us when training and how you're always so boring to be around! All you do is work and grampa resents you for having a job because now there's no time for you to train with him! He hates you too! He wishes that you-"

"YA! WELL I WISH THAT YOU WOULD STOP TALKING AND FACE UP TO WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE JUST USING THIS AS A CHANCE TO GET EVERYTHING OUT, AND I CARE PAN! I REALLY DO, BUT I AM YOUR FATHER AND I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!" Gohan yells at her. "Now please come home with me, Pan...please."

"I...so...deal...you..." Pan mumbles.

"What?" Gohan asks.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Pan yells at her father. Gohan is taken aback, and is very hurt by his daughters comment, but doesn't let it show on his face. Instead, Gohan walks over to his daughter and grabs her by the wrist, and starts dragging her. "Ow! Dad! Let go! You're hurting me! Stop!" Pan yells. Gohan doesn't even look at her. He keeps trudging through the yard and into the house.

"Gohan, you know I don't resent you right?" Goku asks his son. Gohan doesn't reply. He keeps walking out of the house. He takes flight on his way back to his home.

...

**Gohan's house **

Gohan walks through the door quite loudly, startling everyone that sat on the couch.

"Dad, let go you're hurting me!" Pan yells while tears threaten to come out of her eyes.

"Gohan?" Videl asks a bit alarmed. He doesn't answer her. Gohan walks up the stairs with a wailing Pan and walks into her room, and slams the door shut behind him. Videl decides to dismiss the actions of her husband for now.

**"You say you hate me?! You say you wish that my parents were your parents?! Do you know what you're saying?!" **Gohan yells. Videl jumps off of the couch very alarmed.

"I'm sorry for the loud noise. I wonder what's wrong..." Videl trails off.

"Does...this happen a lot?" Bardock asks.

"Actually, no. Gohan rarely ever yells unless something bad really happened. It's a bit scary when he yells. I've only witnessed it once before. A long time ago. So, I wonder what happened. I wonder what Pan did that was so bad." Videl asks.

"Well, we can hear their conversation...as they keep yelling..." Fasha says.

**"I wish I were you, Pan! Do you know how much bloodshed I've seen in my whole life? I have seen my father die on more than one occasion. He, heck my father is the only person I know that dies every other battle he fights! I saw my father die at the age of 4, Pan. I was 4! How many people have you seen die in your life?" **

**"None!" **

**"Exactly! None! I have died once myself too, and I've come close to dying on more than one occasion. It's hella scary, Pan!" **

**"So, why should I care!" **

**"Because you said you hated how I go easy on you in sparring matches! I go easy on you because I don't want you to ever feel that way, Pan! I don't want you to feel like you're not going to live to see tomorrow, or that you might never see you father again like how I felt when I was on planet Namek facing Frieza! He's the one who destroyed the saiyin race okay?! My father already avenged them! So, if for one minute you think that I have no idea what you're thinking, you're wrong! Now who brought the alcohol?!" **

**"You don't need to know that!" **

**"Who brought it!" **

**"Why should I tell you! What so that you can go and yell at them?!" **

**"Was it Trunks or Goten?!" **

**"It was Trunks okay?!" **

**"Thank you! Now you're grounded until I get back!" **Gohan yells before he exits Pan's room while slamming the door behind him. He stomps down the stairs and Videl gets up and asks him what's wrong. "Nothing. I'll be back. Pan is not allowed to come out of her room until I'm back." Gohan says as he walks out of the front door slamming it too.

"Well...okay then...I wonder what she did..." Videl ponders out loud.

"I don't know, but it must have been something bad to get him that angry." Katt says.

...

**Capsule Corp. **

Gohan lands in front of CC and he walks up to the door. This time, he has no hesitation knocking on the door. In fact, he pounds on the almost knocking it out of its hinges.

"Gohan?" Bulma asks confused when she opened the door to find one of her friends there late at night.

"Where's your son?" Gohan asks.

"Um...I don't know...Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see your son! Where is he!" Gohan yells. Then Vegeta walks to the door.

"Wow, Gohan. Just calm down. How about you come inside and tell us what's wrong?" Bulma says calmly. Normally the blue haired beauty would yell back at someone who yells at her, but Gohan is a special case. If he's angry, then something really bad must have happened. Gohan complies and walks inside and sits on the couch.

"Why is Gohan here?" Bra asks a little anxious because of their last conversation.

"I'm here to see your brother. Do you know where he is?" Gohan asks a little impatiently.

"Um..." Bra says.

"It's okay, Vegeta and I will look for him. Bra, keep him busy." Bulma says pointing to Gohan. After a moment when Bulma and Vegeta left Gohan asks, "Was there alcohol at your little meet up when you made the wish on Shenron?" Gohan asks.

"W-what? No-"

"Don't lie to me. Pan already told me there was. I just wanted to make sure. Was Trunks the who brought it?" Gohan asks.

"...Yes..."

"Okay." Gohan simply says.

"Here's the brat." Vegeta says pushing Trunks forward.

"Hey dad! Not cool!" Trunks complains to his father.

"No, what's not cool is that you brought alcohol to your little meet up when you wished back the saiyins." Gohan says.

"W-what th-"

"And that you gave some to my daughter." Gohan says angrily.

"What?! You had alcohol and you gave some to Pan?!" Bulma yells.

"I wasn't the who gave it to her...it was Bra!" Trunks yells back.

"What?!" Bra yells.

"You gave it to my daughter?!" Gohan yells. "I pictured you to be a lot of things, Bra, but I never pictured you would do something like this." Gohan says.

"I'm so sorry..."Bra says disappointed in herself. Then Gohan's next move was unexpected. Gohan hugged Bra and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I forgive you. I don't want it to happen again...do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I won't give your daughter any alcohol." Bra whispers back.

"Not just her Bra. You and your brother as well. Make sure you watch each other's back. You're all you've got sometimes. He may be older than you, stronger than you, and more handsomer than you-"

"Hey..."Bra says out of disgust for what Gohan said.

Gohan chuckled before continuing, "and he is his own person, but when he gets in serious trouble don't be afraid to tell your parents, or even me. Okay?"

"Ya."

"That goes for you too, Trunks. I know you can hear me." Gohan whispers, getting a nod from Trunks. Gohan smiles. "I'm sorry I yelled at the two of you, but just know I'm here for you. As a friend, and as a person you can trust and rely on. So, don't be afraid to tell me anything if you want." Gohan concludes before departing from his hug with Bra. Gohan looks at her in the eye, and says, "Bra, you're only 13. Don't ruin your life now. I think you're going to have a wonderful future. Have wonderful kids and grandchildren. Live your life. Don't waste it. Please." Gohan says as he turns around. "Now I have to go and yell at my daughter again. I'll see you all real soon." Gohan says as he waves and turns to walk out the door.

"Wait, Gohan," Bra starts.

"Yes, what is it, Bra?" Gohan asks.

"...it's nothing...I'll see ya later." Bra says waving back.

"Are you sure?" She nods to him. "Okay, then. Bye." Gohan says before he finally exits the Brief home and heading for his own.

...

**Gohan's house...**

He lands in front of the door to his house once again. This time, though, is different from the other two times. This time he's doesn't have hesitation, and he's not angry. This time he wants to apologize to his daughter. Gohan opens the door to a questioning wife.

"Videl, I really need to talk to Pan." Gohan says as he tries move his wife to the side. He walks up the stairs and goes to Pan's room. It's closed, so he gently opens it and says, "Pan, can I come in?" When there's no reply Gohan says, "Pan, I'm coming in." He opens the door all the way, and he finds his daughter lying her bed facing the opposite the direction of the door. "Pan?"

"Go away." Was the muffled reply.

"Pan...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I yelled at you-"

"Because you were angry, I know." Pan replies sitting up.

"No...not angry, Pan. I was disappointed. I was disappointed that you would make such an irrational decision that could potentially ruin your future, and that you didn't even tell me that you did it, Pan. If you had told me right off the bat that you had dank some alcohol then fine...what ever... it was a mistake and you probably wouldn't have done it again. I might have been disappointed then too, but I wouldn't have yelled at you, Pan. I would have asked for your explanations. I would have wanted you to explain."

"Then why did you yell at me tonight for?" Pan asks with tears in her eyes.

"Pan, I love you no matter what happens. I love you, your brother, and your mother so much that if anything were to happen to any of you then I would never forgive myself. I yelled at you because it's my duty as a father to protect you, love your, and help you in any kind of situation. You need to tell me things, Pan. Even if you think it's going to get me angry. It's a lot better than letting me find out...am I right?"

"He...ya." Pan says shakily.

"Come here." Gohan says as he extends his arms. Pan readily accepts them, and starts to cry in her father's shirt. Gohan hugs her close and closes his eyes. "Pan, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in some way. I'm sorry if I made you cry. I'm sorry," Gohan says. Regret evident in his voice, "but Bra is 13, and you're 9, Pan. Nine. I don't want any of you to ruin your lives before you have the chance to live it. Speaking of me getting angry do you have anything else to get off your chest? So I'm not angry later..."

Pan hesitates for a moment, but finally says, "The night we wished back the saiyins we also wished for something else." Pan says breaking their hug.

"Okay, so what was it?" Gohan asks.

"We wished for...an enemy that was stronger than the saiyins...so that can they can...get stronger and beat the enemy." Pan confesses.

"But? I feel like there's going to be a but here." Gohan says.

"There is. The but is we don't know how strong the enemy is." Pan says.

...

**Phew! there's chapter 6 I hoped you liked it! Please review! it really motivates me to write. By the way I've started another story. It takes place after the Cell games and it follows Goku and his adventures in other world, and Gohan and his adventures on Earth. In this story, you will find out how the two worlds collide. It's also somewhat of a rewrite of the Buu saga, but I am going to keep some of the original ideas in the story as well. If you're interested, please search for my story: When Two Worlds Collide**

**I will be working on both of these stories at the same time, so that might mean that one week one of them might not be updated. I want to make some of my chapters long so that you can enjoy them longer, and so that I can start working on the outline of the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and fave/followed my story. Your continued support gives me the motivation to write. Also, on more thing, I will try to update a little more often than I have, but My life is pretty busy right now so don't expect any major changes to the updating system. I will post new chapters when I get done with them, and hopefully that will be at least every couple days...no promises. Anyways, if you're interested in my new story check it out, and I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. See ya later :)**


End file.
